Game
by RismaRev
Summary: Karena kekalahannya saat bermain game, membuat Park Jimin menjadi seorang yang pendiam. Dan Yoongi sebagai kekasihnya harus menghibur Jimin. bad summary. Yoongi x Jimin YoonMin


Sebenenya cerita ini aku bikin terinspirasi dari Run BTS yang eps 17-18 itu loh. Jadi maaf kalo ngga jelas dan masih banyak yang typo, maklum ini tulisan pertamaku, hehe.

Yoongi x Jimin YoonMin.

Aneh.

Satu kata yang meggambarkan seorang Park Jimin untuk hari ini. Biasanya anak itu sudah tertawa seperti orang bodoh dengan teman gilanya itu - _Jungkook dan V_ \- tapi kali ini tidak, dia hanya diam bak patung yang dicium Jin saat MV ' _Blood Sweet and Tears_ ' itu. Jika sudah dia seperti ini, semua member pun tau ada masalah yang menggangu pikiran Jimin sehingga dia seperti ini. Tetapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi, kecuali seorang Min Yoongi - _pawangnya Park Jimin_ -

"Apa yang sedang menggangu pikiranmu kali ini, hm?"

"Tak ada apapun," jawabnya singkat yang membuat Yoongi menghela nafasnya, ia harus sabar menghadapi orang yang _moody_ seperti Jimin.

"Cerita saja apapun yang terjadi, yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku."

"Apakah boleh?" tanyanya ragu, tapi sepertinya berkat perkataannya tadi Jimin mau membagi masalahnya.

"Tentu saja sayang."

 _FYI_ , Min Yoongi itu seorang kekasih Park Jimin. Makanya, hanya Yoongi yang berani bertanya seperti itu kepada Jimin.

"Kemarin malam, rasanya aku sangat kesal. Karena..." Jimin berhenti berbicara yang membuat Yoongi semakin penasaran.

"Karena apa? Ceritakan padaku."

"Huft.. tapi hyung janji ya, jangan menertawakan-ku."

"Tergantung, kalau ceritamu lucu ya aku tertawa."

"Ahh hyunggg," Jimin merengut.

"Haha, iya sayang aku hanya bercanda," Yoongi tak mau membuar _mood_ Jimin semakin bertambah buruk.

"Sebenarnya aku kesal karena tidak berhasil menjadi pemenang di _game_ kemarin."

" _Game_ yang mana maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

" _Game_ yang kita mainkan bersama yang lain kemarin malam hyung. Aku benar-benar pemain yang buruk di Bangtan, tak seperti Rapmon hyung dan Hoseok hyung," Ucap Jimin lirih yang membuat Yoongi tak mampu untuk melihatnya. Karena Yoongi tak tega melihat Jimin sedih, Yoongi lebih suka melihat Jimin- _nya_ yang ceria, walau kadang suka berlebihan yang membuat Yoongi kesal dibuatnya.

"Sayang, akupun sama, bahkan lebih buruk daripada-mu." Air mata yang ditahan sedari tadi keluar sudah, Jimin tak kuasa untuk menahannya lagi.

"Tapi hyung ak..."ucapanya terpotong karena jari telunjuk Yoongi menghalanginya.

"Shut, tak apa sayang. Hm, bagaimana jika sekarang kita keluar?"sambil menghapus airmata Jimin.

"Kemana? Ini sudah malam hyung"

"Kemanapun yang kau inginkan, sayang."

Perkataan itupun sukses membuat pipi Jimin memerah dan menghentikan tangisannya.

Yoongi mengajak Jimin pergi ke tempat dimana mereka bermain _game_ kemarin.

"Hyung mengapa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Kita akan bermain disini, hanya berdua, tak ada yang lain, untuk bersenang-senang tentunya," "lupakan kesedihan itu karena kekalahanmu, karena kali ini kau yang akan selalu menang, dalam _game apapun."_ lanjutnya

"Hyung..." Jimin tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya dan mulai ingin mengeluarkan airmatanya sebelum tangannya ditarik oleh Yoongi ke salah satu permainan yang ada di sana.

"Sekarang, ayo bersenang-senang!" Yoongi menunjukkan senyum manisnya, yang mau tak mau membuat Jimin ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ah hyung terimakasih banyak atas malam ini." Saat ini mereka sedang berada di jalan untuk kembali ke dorm.

"Tak usah berterima kasih sayang, aku melakukan ini untukmu," membuat senyum lebar terukir dibibir tebal milik Jimin. Jujur saja Yoongi merasa bahagia jika bisa melihat senyum dan tawa Jimin, membuatnya berjanji untuk dirinya tak akan pernah membuat Jimin- _nya_ bersedih. **_Tak akan pernah._**

"Apakah kau senang malam ini?" tanya Yoongi memastikan.

"Lebih daripada yang aku bayangkan, sangat senang, ini karena dirimu aku bisa ceria kembali." Sebenarnya ucapan terimakasih saja tak mencakup rasa bahagianya Jimin untuk Yoongi- _nya._

"Jimin- _ie_ aku mencintaimu, jadi jangan bersedih lagi karena aku akan selalu ada untukmu." membuat pemuda bersurai merah jambu itu merona.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung, terimakasih untuk selalu ada." Lalu sedetik kemudian Jimin pun mengecup pipi Yoongi, membuat pipi Jimin semakin merona dan Yoongi tersenyum senang.

' _Sungguh malam yang indah_ ' pikir keduanya.

 **END**


End file.
